The present disclosure relates to the art of filling and injecting pressurized containers. In particular, It finds application with a two aerosol can injection system which injects activator or hardener from one aerosol can into a second aerosol can which has been previously charged with liquefied propellants and filled with products such as, but not limited to, paints, primers, clearcoats, adhesives, resins or coatings and will be described with particular reference thereto.
It is to be appreciated, however, that the present disclosure may also find application in conjunction with injecting other coating systems, including, but not limited to lubricants, fiberglass resins, SMC resins, adhesives, epoxy, urethane adhesives, and any other products which can be catalyzed or activated and dispensed from aerosol cans.
There are presently two existing methods for filling an aerosol container with propellant, namely, a) an “under the cup” or out of the valve cup method which lifts the valve mounting cup and b) a “pressure filling” method.
In under the cup filling, a filling head actually lifts the valve cup partially out of the aerosol container and the propellant is driven under pressure through the opening between the bead (opening) of the container and the channel or circular skirt of the valve cup. In pressure filling, after product is placed in the aerosol can, the valve is crimped onto a one-inch diameter opening of the can. Then, propellant is charged into the can through the valve.
One disadvantage of using existing filling heads is the heads are not typically portable and the filling process must occur at the head location rather than in the field. Another disadvantage is that the filling heads are expensive.
Still another disadvantage of a filling head is that it is difficult to provide sufficient pressure to inject the activator into the valve of the aerosol can.
Thus, there is a need for a new improved method of injecting activator or hardener from one aerosol into a aerosol can which has propellant and product. The present disclosure provides a new and improved portable aerosol can filling and injecting system which overcomes the above-referenced deficiencies of the prior systems while providing better and more advantageous overall results.